Bori Playlist
by MusicAngel98
Summary: This is just a collection of song-fics for my favorite pairing: Tori and Beck (a.k.a Bori!) Hope you guys like it! I do not own Victorious or any of the songs I use. Rated T for some swearing in later chapters.
1. Today Was A Fairytale

**What's up my peeps? Sorry it took me so long to get thins up. I was reading a Bori story and then I dozed off because I'm wrapped in this super comfy blanket I got for Christmas! Guess what the design is? Katniss with the flaming mocking jay pin behind her! My friend Christina was so jealous. Who could blame her?**

**Anyways, this song-fic is based off of Taylor Swift's "Today Was A Fairytale" It's a great song. Basically the story is the pilot with a twist. It starts from Jade pouring the coffee on Tori. This story is in her POV. I'm also changing the outfits a little bit to fit the song. So here's the first of hopefully many song-fics about Bori!**

_Today was a fairytale__  
__You were the prince__  
__I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six__  
__Today was a fairytale__  
__Today was a fairytale_

I couldn't believe Jade. She deliberately picked me to be in her improv group just so she could humiliate me by pouring coffee on my head. She only did it because she caught me "flirting" with Beck. I'll admit he's handsome, kind, sweet, a good actor, and… okay, I'm getting off topic. _Just admit it. You like Beck._ My brain said. I guess I do kinda have a crush on him.

Anyways, after the coffee was poured on me, I ran out of the classroom, almost in tears. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom. I was about to tell her I wanted to go back to my old school, but Andre took my phone. He talked to me and I realized, maybe this school isn't normal, but it could be fun. That's when I heard Beck and Jade come out of the classroom, arguing. I decided to listen in on it.

"Why do you _have _to defend her?" Jade yelled.

"Because it's her first day and you just made it worse by pouring coffee on her!" Beck snapped. I realized they were having an argument about what Jade did to me.

"Why don't you just admit you like her!"

"Fine! You know what, I do like her!" I couldn't believe what I heard. "She's talented, pretty and kind. Something you'll never be!"

"So, what? Are you gonna break up with me?"

"Yeah. Because Tori won't get jealous when I talk to another girl!"

"Fine! I'm leaving!"

"Good!" He yelled as she turned and walked away from him. He walked towards me. He grabbed my hand and tingles shot through my body. "Hey, you okay?"

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale_

"Not really." I told him honestly. "I just had coffee poured over me and my new dress." I looked down and my dress. It was originally purple with black polka dots and a small black belt around the waist. I had my black shrug and black flats on with it. Now the dress had a big brown spot on it from the coffee. "I look like a mess."

"No." Beck said, "You look beautiful as always." I was shocked by this reply, but it was very sweet. I looked up and saw he had a dark gray t-shirt on with a black jacket and skinny jeans. He also had on worn-out combat boots.

"You really believe that?" I asked him. Usually, when a girl has a giant brown stain on her dress, a guy usually doesn't call her pretty. _Unless he wants you to be his girlfriend._ I thought. I got a little jumpy inside but managed to stay calm.

"Of course I do." He said calmly. "Everyone does."

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
_

When I first saw Beck, it felt like time slowed down and we were the only two people on the planet. It felt nice. "Tori," He began, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I want you to know something. You're the most thoughtful, sweetest, prettiest girl I have ever met. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I like you a lot. Would you like to go out with me?"

I couldn't believe it. A guy I had just realized I liked just asked me out! Also, he had just broken up with his girlfriend like, what, 5 minutes ago. When he asked me, I felt as if I could faint. It was as if there was magic in the air. My mouth suddenly went dry, but I managed out a, "Sure."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7. Is that okay?" I nodded, cause my mouth was even dryer than earlier. "Awesome." Then he kissed me on the cheek and left, leaving me in a daze. I just sat there, touching the spot where he kissed me.

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

I was looking through my closet, trying to find something to wear for my date with Beck. My room was a disaster area with clothes thrown everywhere and accessories in the weirdest places. That's when Trina walked by my open door and saw my room.

"Wow." She said shocked. "Did a tornado blow through here?"

"No." I told her. "I'm trying to find an outfit for my date tonight."

Trina squealed. "Tori's already got a date!" She yelled. "Who's it with?" She asked eagerly.

"Beck Oliver." I mumbled. I apparently didn't mumble well enough because she squealed again.

"Beck Oliver?" She shouted/asked. "He's like the hottest guy ever! I can't believe my baby sister has a date with Beck Oliver! Let's find you an outfit!"

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale_

At exactly 7, Beck arrived. He looked so handsome in his black dress shirt and black skinny jeans. He still had the combat boots on, but I loved them so I didn't complain. I, on the other hand, had a sleeveless pink dress with a slightly darker pink sash around the waist. It went down to about mid-thigh. **(A/N It's basically Tori's prom outfit without the gloves.) **

"Shall we be going?" He said as he offered me his arm and flashed me one of his perfect smiles. Those smiles could send anyone to another planet where there's nothing but handsomeness. Okay that sounded _way _too fantasy.

"We shall." I took his arm and let out a little giggle as we walked to his car.

All throughout the date, we had a great time. I found out we had a lot in common. It seems to me that I never had a real friend, or in this case boyfriend, that made everything seem so much clearer. Until I met Beck, I was just the girl in the class. With him, that all melted away.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

When we were done with our dinner, we decided to head down to the beach and take a walk. Normally, I would reject when I'm wearing this kind of dress, but it was with Beck, so I was okay with it.

He drove us down and we got there just in time for the sunset. We picked a good spot and he pulled out a blanket and set it down. I laid my head on his shoulder and inhaled his cologne mixed with his natural sent. He put his arm around my shoulders and we just sat there in a comfortable silence. That was when I realized something shocking. I didn't like Beck at all. I completely and utterly loved him.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down_

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way

It seems that whenever I'm with Beck, the world freezes and it's just the 2 of us. There was nothing that could distract me from being here with the perfect guy on the perfect date. When the sun finally set, we went back to his car and lay on the hood to look at the stars. He pointed out constellations to me and some were very interesting. I see things in a totally different way when I'm with him.

We sat up and stared at each other. He started leaning in and I did too. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. _Please don't let anything ruin this. _I silently prayed. Something always happens to ruin the perfect moment in the movies.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
_

I guess today wasn't like the movies, because nothing stopped our lips from connecting. Our lips moved in sync. It was as if they were made for each other, as if we were meant to be together. His tongue grazed the bottom of my lip, asking permission to enter. I immediately granted it and felt his tongue feel around my mouth as if memorizing it. There was no way to deny that today may not have started well, but today ended like a fairytale.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Yeah oohh...__  
Today was a fairytale_


	2. Fallin' For You

**Hey, hey, hey! Here's the next Bori song-fic based on Colbie Caillat's "Falling For You" It's in Tori's POV again. This is just a completely made up story, so hope you like it! BTW, I'm not gonna use all the lyrics. It's a pretty repetitive song, so you'll get the idea.**

_I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you  
Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself  
Wait until I know you better_

I'm here in my living room, listening to Trina drone on and on about people I don't know thinking about Beck. I shouldn't be doing that. I shouldn't be thinking of how caring, sweet, handsome, and talented Beck is when he's one of my best friends. That's not right. I mean maybe if this was a movie, but it's not.

"Are you even listening to me?" Trina asked, bringing me back to reality.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked confused. She was right. I hadn't heard a thing she said to me.

"What is with you today? You've been zoning out a lot." She asked as she examined my face. I slapped her hand away.

"It's just something going on at school." I said as I started to walk up to my room. Until I figure this out, I'm not telling anyone.

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

It's getting really hard not to tell anyone about this. I haven't even told my mom. Every time I see Beck and his amazing smile, I just melt. I do a good job of hiding it though. I've been wanting to tell him how I feel since he broke up with Jade, but I'm just scared he's gonna reject me. If he does, that'll make everything awkward between us and I don't want that. He's one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin that. I'm just so sick of hiding all this in my head.

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you  
I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you  
I've been waitin' all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do; I think I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you_

All the time, my mind is on Beck. Whenever he texts or calls my heart flutters. There's no doubt about it anymore. I'm falling for Beck. I've been waiting forever for someone like Beck to come around. Every guy I date ends up being a real jerk, but Beck, Beck is different. That's what I love about him.

Beck is the most perfect guy anyone could ask for. He cares for his friends. He rarely ever gets mad and when he does, he has a very good reason for it. He knows me better than I know myself. That came into play, when I got into the Platinum Music Awards. He knew that the producer was making me dress like an idiot and act like a jerk. Then we almost kissed, but that's a story for another day.

_As I'm standing here__and you hold my hand__  
__Pull me towards you__and we start to dance__  
__All around us, I see nobody__  
__Here in silence__, __it's just you and me_

We were at the kick back. The asphalt café was decorated with multi-colored lights and lots of colorful banners and balloons. I walked without a date as usual. I saw Andre and Jade holding hands. Looks like she got over Beck. Cat and Robbie were dancing. They were such a cute couple. I looked and saw Beck all alone. He apparently didn't come with a date. Maybe he and I could hang out.

Beck spotted me and came over. "Hey, Tori." He greeted.

"Hey, Beck. No date?" I asked. I was secretly hoping he would say no.

"Nope." He said. I was doing flips on the inside. The song, "She's No You" from Jesse McCartney came on. He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." I said as I bit my lip. I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close to him and we started to slow dance. It was like the whole world disappeared and it was just Beck and I.

_Oh I just can't take it__  
__My heart is racing__  
__The emotions keep spinning out_

_I can't stop thinking about it__  
__I want you all around me__  
__And now I just can't hide it__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you (x3)_

I guess it was just the heat of the moment, but as the song came to the bridge, Beck leaned in and gently kissed me. It took me no time to respond. When air became necessary, we pulled away. We leaned forward so our foreheads were touching. Then I gently said, "I just can't hide it anymore. I'm falling for you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Beck said as he kissed me again.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! I put a little Jandre, and Cabbie in there for you. I've got an idea for a new chapter story for all 3 couples. Check back soon. I'm gonna call it, "Music Is My Escape" Give me requests for songs you'd like me to use! Until then, see ya!**


	3. Kissin' U

**Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you've been keeping up with all my stories. Just let me say, to my friend David who reviewed my story Music Is My Escape, what's the big deal of me using cliché story lines! It's romantic! And I know you're reading this!**

**This chapter is kind of 3 stories in one. It's based off of "Kissin' U" from Miranda Cosgrove. Each verse is gonna be a different couple from Victorious. The first is going to be Jandre (In Jade's POV), the next is going to be Cabbie (In Cat's POV), and the last is going to be my favorite couple of all Bori! (In Tori's POV) They each have their own stories of how they got their first kiss with their amazing boyfriends. Hope you like it!**

_Sparks fly__  
It's like electricity  
I might die when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops__like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these few moments when you open__  
My mind to things I've never seen_

My amazing boyfriend, Andre, was taking me out somewhere special for my birthday. He told me ahead of time that I would need to dress fancy. I picked out a sleeveless black dress. I also had my hair curled and the tips re-dyed.

Andre got to my house just as I finished getting ready. He wore a nice black dress shirt with dark pants and black dress shoes. In his hand he carried a red rose. He gave it to me and ushered me out to his car.

When we got in the car, he told me to put on a blindfold. I did as I was told. We drove for about a 15 minutes before he stopped. I heard him get out of the car and open my door. He is such a gentleman. He helped me out of the car and led me down a street. I heard the sound of cars so I knew we were in a busy place. He stopped me in front of a distinct location and I felt his hands lift off my shoulders.

"Okay." He said. "Take off your blindfold." Again, I did as I was told. I gasped when I saw we were on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in front of the Pantages Theater. The posters on the wall were advertising their latest play, "Peter Pan" with Catherine Rigby.

I've always wanted to see Catherine Rigby, but I was always too late. He handed me a ticket out of his pocket. I read it. It was a ticket for the show. I squealed a little and hugged him tightly.

He took my hand and led me into the theater.

_Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place__you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you  
When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one __should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you  
_

When it came time for the cast to take a bow, Andre and I gave the girl who starred as Wendy a standing ovation. When Catherine Rigby came out, I cheered as loud as I could. Then I did the only thing I could think of to thank Andre. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked at first but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and relaxed.

I know I wasn't supposed to feel like this, since I'm the girl who always wears black and scares people, but I felt every cliché thing imaginable. Sparks, that warm fuzzy feeling, everything. All at once. And at that moment, all the answers to my relationship questions were answered.

_Past loves__they never got very far  
Walls up__made sure I guarded my heart  
And I promised I wouldn't do this  
Till I knew it was right for me  
But no one (no one) no guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me) feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I lose my focus and the world around me disappears_

I never thought I would ever find a guy who loves me for me. I act different on the first few dates, but then I turn into my normal ditsy state. That's when I get my heart broken. But that's never the case with Robbie. He's known me forever. He likes my perky and a little ditsy attitude. He loves me for me.

We had been together for a month now. It's official. YAY! He said he was gonna take me to "his special place." Maybe it'll be a magic gumdrop forest with unicorns! That'd be awesome!

I put on a nice pink dress to match my hair and Tori came over to help me with my makeup. She's awesome at that kind of stuff. A few minutes after she left, Robbie came to pick me up. When I saw him all dressed up, I just completely forgot about the world. It was like there was nothing on Earth except for me and Robbie.

_Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you  
When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one __should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you_

It turns out Robbie's special place is a cliff over looking all of Hollywood. We could see the bright lights and all the stars in the sky. Not as great as a magic gumdrop forest, but it'll do. Robbie set up a blanket and put out a picnic basket and some candles. This was all so romantic. He pulled a plate covered with a napkin out of the basket.

"Would my little red velvet cupcake like a red velvet cupcake?" He asked in his usual nerdy tone.

"I would!" I yelled and waved my hand up in the hair. "I would!"

"Then your wish is my command." With that, he took off the napkin to reveal a red velvet cupcake.

I quickly snatched it off the plate and started eating. I looked over at Robbie after a while and he was giggling. I looked at him curiously. "You got frosting on your lips." He said. I tried to hide it, but he continued, "No, I'll get it."

I didn't know what he was talking about until he pressed his lips up against mine. I quickly recovered from my shock and kissed back. It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. When he pulled away, _he _had frosting on his lips. We both got a huge laugh.

_I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love...__  
_

I've never felt like this about anyone before. It's just something magical about him that makes me open up to him about everything. Beck is the most amazing guy ever. I can't even deny it anymore. I am completely and utterly in love with Beck Oliver. I realized that on the day of the Valentine's Day Dance. He came up to me at my locker.

"Hey Tori." He greeted. He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I was wondering if you would go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me."

"No, I think I'll go with one of my other boyfriends." I say in a joking tone.

"You hurt me, Vega." He said, pointing a finger at me.

"And you love me for that." He shrugged. "Of course I'll go with you."

Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
__Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
__My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
__When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense  
__And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
__Like are you the one __should I really trust  
__Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you_

I chose a nice hot pink one-shoulder dress. It was sparkly all over, had a simple silver belt around the waist, and went down to my knees. I wore my hot pink gladiator wedges and had a pink feather in my hair. My hair was in its natural curls and I had little makeup on. Beck was always telling me I looked beautiful without any makeup. I don't know if he was being sincere or just lying like a good boyfriend.

The doorbell rang and I had to block Trina from opening it. She still had a major crush on Beck and was furious with me about stealing her "boyfriend." When I opened the door, I smoothed down my curls. Beck was wearing a simple white dress shirt with a nice jacket over it. He offered me his hand and I took it, leaving Trina to whine about not having a date.

The asphalt café was decked out with hearts, cupids, and everything else associated with love. The music was all romance songs. Beck and I hung out with Jade, Andre, Cat, and Robbie until my favorite song came on. Beck instantly knew what I was thinking and led me onto the dance floor.

He put his hands at my waist and I put mine around his neck. For a while we just swayed to the music. Then the world just disappeared completely, leaving Beck and I. At the chorus of the song, he leaned in and our lips met. It was like everything I ever doubted about our relationship, just went away in that moment. Everything was clear and I just couldn't believe I had finally found the right guy.

**Weren't those stories sweet? David, don't you even tell me that they were cliché; I know they were. Anyways, I would still like to get some more suggestions for songs. Leave them in the reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
